iz_onefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Crush On You
|centro=Ye Na (Antiga) Won Young (Atual)}} "Crush On You", ou "Suki ni Nacchaudarou?", "You've Fallen, Right?", "You're In Love, Aren't You?" e "You're In Love, Right" (Coreano: 반해버리잖아?; Japonês: 好きになっちゃうだろう?; Lit.: Você Está Apaixonado?/Você Gosta?) é uma música do grupo feminino nipo-coreano formado pela Off The Record Entertainment, IZ*ONE. A música é a sexta faixa do EP de estréia do grupo, COLOR*IZ, lançado em 29 de outubro de 2018. A música foi originalmente performada no programa de sobrevivência Produce 48 por Juri, Miu, Miru, Sakura, Eun Bi, Ye Na, Ka Eun, Hye Won, Chae Won e Cho Won. Áudio IZ*ONE Spotify Descrição Letras ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ kimi no sonna namida wo michattara mou suki ni nacchau janai? zanryoku de uchikomu sugata itsu datte utsukushii yo I’m on your side I’m on your side I’m on your side kimi no sonna yowasa wo shicchattara aa motto suki ni narushikanai tooku kara mi mamotteagetai bukiyou na sono ikikata Never give up Never give up ( ) Never give up tsu tsu tsu yokunare kimi no sonna namida wo michattara ( ) mou suki ni nacchau janai? ( ) zenryoku de uchikomu sugata ( ) itsu datte utsukushii yo I’m on your side I’m on your side ( ) I’m on your side ( ) - Produce 48= ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ kimi no sonna namida wo michattara mou suki ni nacchau janai? zanryoku de uchikomu sugata itsu datte utsukushii yo I’m on your side I’m on your side I’m on your side I’m on your side kimi no sonna yowasa wo shicchattara aa motto suki ni narushikanai tooku kara mi mamotteagetai bukiyou na sono ikikata Never give up Never give up ( ) Never give up mada mada kore kara tsu tsu tsu yokunare kimi no sonna namida wo michattara ( ) mou suki ni nacchau janai? ( ) zenryoku de uchikomu sugata ( ) itsu datte utsukushii yo I’m on your side I’m on your side ( ) I’m on your side ( ) }} |japonês= あんなに頑張っていたのに oh oh oh? 思うような結果出せない時 落ち込む君に僕は 何を 言えばいいんだ？ そんな簡単に叶うような 夢じゃないと 誰だって知ってるよ 溢れる汗さえ 拭ってる 余裕ないことも 昨日 までは ランクが下だった 彼女にまで いつのまにか ヌヌヌカサレタ 君のそんな淚を見ちゃったら もう好きになっちゃうじゃない？ 全力で打ち込む姿 いつだって美しいよ 応援したくなる I’m on your side I’m on your side I’m on your side 君しか見えない ボ・ボ・ハ ミ・ミ・カタ これから頑張れ！ I’m on your side 誰も見てないところで Oh Oh Oh 自分自身をずっと責めてるけど 君は充分 努力して来たじゃないか どんな 言葉で 慰めたって 結果がすべてと悔しそうに 言う言う言う言うんたろう？ 君にそんな弱さを知っちゃったら ああ　もっと好きになるしかない 遠くから見守ってあげたい 不器用なその生き方 諦めたらダメ Never give up Never give up (Ooh whoah) Never give up 明日を信じて キ．キ．キミハ デ．デ．デキル まだまだ　これから Never give up 明日こそは 生まれ変わろう 新しい自分が見つかるはず ツツツ　ツツツ ツツツ ツツツ ヨクナレ 君のそんな淚を見ちゃったら もう好きになっちゃうじゃない？ 全力で打ち込む姿 いつだって美しいよ 応援したくなる I’m on your side I’m on your side I’m on your side 君しか見えない ボ．ボ．ボくハ ミ．ミ．ミカタ これから頑張れ！ (Yeah yeah yeah ooh) |português= Mesmo você se dedicando tanto oh oh oh Não conseguiu os resultados que esperava? Você parece tão chateada O que eu devo dizer a você? Sonhos não se realizam tão facilmente Todo mundo sabe disso Você não tem tempo nem mesmo Para secar o seu suor Até Ontem O ranking dela estava abaixo Mas ela Agora Está no topo Quando eu te vejo chorar assim Isso faz com que eu comece a gostar de você Tentando o seu melhor e se esforçando ao máximo É sempre tão lindo Faz eu querer te apoiar Estou do seu lado Estou do seu lado Estou do seu lado Não posso tirar meus olhos de você Eu estou Do seu lado! Aguente firme! Estou do seu lado Quando ninguém está te olhando oh oh oh Você sempre culpa a si mesma Mas você já se esforçou o bastante, não é? Qualquer coisa Que eu diga Pra te confortar Você vai dizer que o resultado É tudo o que importa, não é? Quando eu percebi quão vulnerável você é Isso me fez me apaixonar ainda mais Eu apenas quero estar aí por você A forma como você luta para melhorar Nunca desista! Nunca desista Nunca desista (oh yeah) Nunca desista Sempre terá um amanhã Você Consegue Isso é apenas o começo Nunca desista A partir de amanhã Você será uma pessoa diferente Encontre seu novo eu Continue Continue forte! Quando te vejo chorar desse jeito Isso faz eu gostar ainda mais de você Tentando o seu melhor e se esforçando ao máximo É sempre tão lindo Faz eu querer te apoiar Estou do seu lado Estou do seu lado Estou do seu lado Aguente filme! Eu estou Do seu lado Nunca desista! Yeah yeah }} Distribuição de Linhas IZ*ONE Produce 48 Galeria Curiosidades * O centro de Ye Na foi passado para Won Young. * É a única música japonesa de COLOR*IZ. * É a música com mais títulos alternativos do IZ*ONE. Categoria:Músicas Japonesas Categoria:Músicas Categoria:COLOR*IZ